


A Missing Piece

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Everyone is still struggling with what happened.





	A Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Don’t hate me.” Simon says through the tears that run down his face.

“Mi amor, I could never hate you.” Raphael says sincerely as he walks closer, kneeling down in front of him.

His hand gently cups Simon’s cheek, wiping the tears away as best as he can.

“I went and saw my mom. And Becca.” Simon says bluntly. “I can’t just forget about them, Raph. They’re my family. I love them, I miss them so much. And I- I want them to know that I’m happy. That I found someone.” His hand comes up, placed on top of Raphael’s. “That I found you.”

“I’m not your keeper.” Raphael says, his voice hard. “I only want what’s best for you. That you don’t have to go through anymore unnecessary pain.”

“I love you.” Simon says, more tears falling. “And no matter what pain I- I feel when they- when they are gone and I’m not, the moments and time I spend with them now will be worth it. Maybe- Maybe it wasn’t for you and maybe I’m wrong, but I have to try. I…”

“You don’t have to explain, mi sol. I am sorry I pushed you so hard on this.”

“No.” Simon shakes his head. “You were just trying to protect me.”

Raphael looks down, nodding his head as he remembers the moments, mainly the last ones he had with his own mother and his brothers.

“If this is your choice… I’ll stand by you.” Raphael says with resolve.

Simon’s lips turn into a small smile as he squeezes Raphael’s hand.

…

Tears continue to fall silently. Alec wipes them away with the back of his hand, his sleeve, but they keep falling. He sniffles slightly as he brings the blanket closer to his face. He uses it as a shield from the outside world. From the pain it can cause, the pain that he is feeling right now. The way his heart aches. The way something is missing. A piece of a puzzle that will never be replaced. A pain that goes on and on.

Magnus’s arms encircle him, keeping him steady and strong. He doesn’t know if he would be able to handle this without him. Magnus provides him with a rock in this tumbling ocean. An anchor in the crashing waves. A lighthouse that shines a light, a way home. He holds Alec tightly like he can sense the reassurance that he needs to remind him that he is still here. That he’s still alive. That Sebastian didn’t take him away too. But it feels like he did. It feels like he took everything from him. Max wasn’t his own child, but he took care of him. He loved him when his parents couldn’t. Couldn’t be there. He loved him, like his own. He fed him, read him stories, taught him so many things. He wasn’t alone in this. Izzy was just as much a parent to Max as he was. Although, more of a sibling, after all Alec is the oldest. The responsibility is his- was his.

Alec sobs as a fresh wave of tears hits him. He bites on his lip trying to stop them somehow, or at least slow down the tide. But it doesn’t help it’s useless. His body shudders as he holds onto the arm of his boyfriend that tries to comfort him the best he can. Alec holds on for dear life. The pain too severe. The feeling of uselessness, of being lost. A missing piece that will never be regained or found. It’s just gone. He’s gone.

Max is gone.

…

“Her name was Carolyn?” Mikael asks with a smile as he bites into another fry.

“Yes.” Aline says with a smile. “She had these dimples that matched her smile so well. She was so cute. I loved the way she moved in battle. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen.”

Mikael smiles. “She sounds wonderful. But it didn’t work out?”

“No.” Aline’s smiles drops. “She chose to marry. A boy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not.”

Mikael smiles and agrees.

“Alright, enough about me.” Aline says, clapping her hands together. “Tell me about you. Any love interests for you?”

“No… I mean there was one person I really like, but it wouldn’t work out.”

“Oh! Spill. Who?”

Mikael blushes. “Alec. It’s Alec, okay? But I know that nothing like that would ever happen. And he’s in love with Magnus.”

Aline smiles with sympathy. “You’ll find someone. Besides, I can’t blame you. If I was into guys, I would defiantly be into Alec.”

Mikael laughs and Aline soon joins him.

“I wish there was some way we could help them more.” Aline says suddenly.

Mikael’s smile is gone. “There isn’t. All we can do is remind them that they aren’t alone. That there is still a future for them. Even if their brother isn’t in it.”

“You’re very wise, Mikael. Is that the Fae talking?”

“No.” Mikael says sadly. “My father.”

Aline reaches out her hand to hold Mikael’s. She squeezes in sympathy.

“He sounds like an amazing father. And man.”

“He was.”

They both sit in silence, their hands joined in the grief of today and the grief of yesterday. They have a future. They all do. Even if it isn’t with the ones they were hoping.


End file.
